


The Chesapeake

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Will (maybe?), Graphic Description of Corpses, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: There is a bar called “The Chesapeake”. It belongs to motorcycle club The Rippers. Their leader Hannibal Lecter a mystery figure. There is a rumor that he is a killer. People dissapearing from his bar all the time.Will Graham as newcomer at the club. No one knows he is a police officer under cover that has to find out the truth about The Chesapeake Ripper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All the mistakes are mine. English is not my first language. Tags and characters will be added.  
> Tell me if you like the story.  
> 

-1-  
Monday  
Baltimore. Virginia. Southern District PD. 

Will Graham 27 years old police officer started his day in the precinct with the cup of dreadful coffee and a feeling that it’s going to be really long and probably not very pleasant day. The last case he’d been working for 2 month was finally closed. The killer that hunted, kidnapped and ate their victims was caught thanks to Graham so his boss left Will alone. At 12AM he drunk his second cup of so-called coffee when his phone rung and he was asked to be in his boss’s office immediately. With a heavy sign and bad feeling in his stomach he went to the next floor to see what was it so terrible had happened that his boss had to skip his lunch and spent his time with the detective instead.

Jack Crawford the Captain of Southern District Baltimore PD was not a happy man. In the last 30 years of his career in law enforcement he saw too many awful things that deprived him from his beauty sleep forever. His broad shoulders was tense all the time and his eyes lost all sparks of joy, especially since unfortunate passing of his beloved wife Bella. Jack Crawford was tired. But more than tired he was angry because the case his has been working on for the last 2 years was still cold. People with no connections to each other were missing and then found mutilated and dead. He knew for sure that it has something to do with this damned bikers club called “The Rippers” but he has no proof. Not a single evidence. And yet he was a Captain not for nothing. His guts were telling he has to investigate this club and it was now or never moment.

Detective Will Graham was his only hope. His closing rate was 100%. A young bright star among the homicide detectives. He had this unique way of understanding people. One look and he knew everything like he became this person. The only problem was that Graham hated his gift and tried to avoid using it as much as he could. Even in the precinct he was a lonely soul that never truly socialized with anyone. He had no friends, nor lover, nor wife or husband. The only creature he loved was his dog Winston. Other than that no one knew a single thing about what kind of person Detective Graham was. And honestly most of the people didn’t care.

Jack Crawford was desperate. His only hope to find out the truth about the Rippers was Will Graham. And he was 100% sure that he won’t like what Jack’s going to ask of him. But there was no other choice. At least there were no options in Jack’s mind so he convinced himself this was his only solution. 

Involving Graham in this case was risky. Doctor Alana Bloom a psychiatrist at his precinct told him many times that Will Graham should be treated carefully because of his unique way of thinking and possible empathy disorder that allowed him to understand anybody in the room. There was a very high possibility that Graham will lost himself in the mind of criminal if he were to get too close but the stakes were too high and Jack was ready to take that risk.  
So when he heard the first knock at his door he knew that it was a moment of truth. It was the first day that will end the Rippers existence once and for all.

\- “You wanted to see me?” –Will Graham asked in monotone voice not looking into the Crawford’s eyes.

\- “Will, come in, I was expecting you. Please have a sit”.

\- “So what this is about?” He asked as he took a chair near Crawford’s table. 

\- “What do you know about the Rippers, Will?” – Crawford asked looking directly into Will’s eyes.

-“Everyone knows about the Rippers. A motorcycle club, owns a bar called “The Chesapeake” on E.Barney Street in South Baltimore. Known for their social works with homeless children in need and family members who suffered losses or domestic violence. They seem like a nice guys to me, why you’re asking?”

-“Because I believe they have something to do with several brutal murders in the last two years that are still unsolved” – Crawford said trying to see what reaction his word would cause from his best detective.

-“What makes you think that they are involved?” – Will asked still not sure what this has to do with him.

Crawford took a thick file and passed it to Graham. The files contained pictures and police reports. All in the last two years. All from South Baltimore. Dozens of pictures with mutilated bodies of all sorts. 

May 2012. A man found on river bank with his hands removed with a saw, and hearts ripped from his chest. 

August 2012. A woman, with broken arms and eyes burned with acid found in the Riverside park. 

May 2013. A beheaded man found in Latrobe park. His hands also removed by the saw.

And dozens of other cases. Still cold with no evidence at all.

-“I need to repeat myself”-Said Will. “Why do you think the Rippers are involved in this?”

-“When you look at this pictures, Will, what do you see?”

-“Punishment. It’s obvious. They lost their body parts and their lives because they didn’t deserve them. All of this people did something that made their killer a reason to murder them because in his mind this is the only thing that they deserve”.

-“Exactly. Tell me Will how is this killer choosing them? We searched everything. There is no visible connection between all of this people”.

-“I don’t know yet. But it seems that all of the victims were involved with something ugly, they did something awful with their hands, so he took it from them. They didn’t care enough for someone, so he took their hearts. They wasn’t responsible and understanding so he took their brains….” – Will opened his eyes and looked directly to Crawford.

“You think the Rippers are responsible because of their social work with children and domestic violence? You think one of them is vigilante? What is your proof Jack? And why I’m here?”

“There is none. That Is the problem and that is why I need you. There is no proof. Only this ugly feeling inside. I need to borrow your unique way of understanding people and tell me if one them is involved. I need you to go there under cover and find out the truth so I could get my beauty sleep back”.

Silence fell in Crawford’s office. Will Graham had to close his eyes for a moment to even his suddenly erratic breathing. He knew it was going to be a bad day. And he was right in the end. If Crawford was right and the Rippers were involved so he could solve dozens of cold cases, bring peace to victims families and loved ones, and prevent a new crimes. But if he was wrong the scandal would destroy Crawford’s career for sure. They could be even accused of entrapment and harassment. But something inside told Will that Crawford was right. The killer hid inside the Rippers den. All the murders happened close to “The Chesapeake” in South Baltimore. And, to be fair, Rippers were involved with abused children and domestic violence cases, so one them could feel the need to protect them. 

“So, can I borrow your gift Will? Will you help me to find out the truth?” – Crawford asked with low voice and hope in eyes.

“Yes, I will”.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-2-  
Tuesday  
Baltimore. Virginia. Southern District PD. 

The Rippers was a very private club. In spite of the fact that their social activities of helping abused children and victims of domestic violence were very public and well known, no one could tell what they do in their charity free time and how and under what conditions one become a member of the club. So after Will Graham agreed to help Crawford in his crusade his first question was very logical.

-“How do you expect me to get insight the club?” – He asked. “No one knows their criteria for a new members. As far as I know their amount is no more than 15 members. They are close. Really close. Like a family. How do expect me to become one them?”.

-“You’ll be not alone in this. I’ll made a very plausible cover for you for a start. You were born in Louisiana that’s correct?”

-“That’s correct, yes” – he replied not certain why is this matter.

-“And your father was a mechanic, right?”

-“What does my father has to do with it?” –He asked mildly annoyed with this personal questions.

-“Yes or no Will, please answer my question”.

-“You already know the answer! Yes. He was a mechanic, fixing all kind of things from washing machine to a boat motor, but I don’t see why is this relevant?”

-“Did he taught you this particular skill as well?” - Crawford asked with the same calm tone.

-“Yes he did. I can fix all kind of things. I find this particular activity relaxing” – He said.

-“Was he a good father? Did he hit you when you were a kid? Misuse alcohol maybe?”

-“Listen. I don’t know why you are asking me this but he was a good father. He cared for me. After my mother left us when I was still an infant he did all he could to provide for us. Yes he had some alcohol problems but he had never laid a finger on me so don’t you dare to presume such things!” –He shouted not able to control sudden emotions.

-“Good. This your perfect cover. A mechanic from Louisiana that came to Baltimore after his father’s passing looking for a new start. The Rippers help an orphan asylum called “New Hope”. They pay them a visit every month to bring some food and clothes. We are going to orchestrate a situation where some “unknown bully” will try to steal or damage one of their motorbikes and you are going to “stop him”.

-“That doesn’t sound like a good plan. What if they hurt your guy for inflicting damage for their precious motorbikes? What makes you believe that this plan is going to work?”

-“Just trust me on that. It’s better than just sit in their bar for no reason “

-“I would definitely prefer to sit in their bar with nice bourbon. At least that doesn’t smell like a trap to me” – he replied.

“I understand your concern but when they visit “New Hope” there are only two of them – their leader and the one to help with boxes but not all fifteen like when they are in their bar, so I think it is better to organize this meeting when they are not numerous, don’t you think?”

Will closed his eyes to calm his emotions and signed heavily. Crawford was right it would be easier to deal with two bikers and gain their trust than to deal with the whole club at the same time. No one could guarantee that if he was attending the bar as regular he would be able to make friends with them. Not with his social skills for sure. If he wanted to gain their trust he needed to do something that prove him worthy and situation with saving a bike of a gang leader seems to be not so bad idea after all.

“Ok. You’re right Jack. When do we start?” –he opened his eyes and finally asked Jack.

“The Rippers are planning to visit “New Hope” the next week on Saturday. We should be ready by that”.

“Who is going to be our ‘bully guy’?”

“Brian Zeller. You may not know him but he is one my best”.

“So the next Saturday it is then”.

Will was almost at the door from Crawford’s office when he heard the question.

“And by the way, do you ride a motorbike Will?” – Crawford asked with a sly grin.

Will tried as much as he could not to roll his eyes when left Crawford’s office. He had no idea what kind of a twist his life is going make after he accepted Jack offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like the story so far. Tell me your thoughts and suggestions about the future chapters.  
> The next chapter - The Chesapeake Ripper!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
-3-  
Saturday  
Baltimore. Virginia. Chandler Square. 

Hannibal Lecter, 37 years old leader of the most notorious in Baltimore motorcycle club woke up in his luxurious king size bed alone. The first lights of a spring morning sun met his closed eyes through his oriel window telling him it was time to rise from his not very peaceful sleep.

Saturday morning met him with a hot shower, strong black coffee, nice protein breakfast, clear blue sky, gentle breeze and the babble of the birds. Life was peaceful. A great day to help some poor souls from “New Hope” to enjoy the day. 

After breakfast he wore his custom leather jacket with “The Chesapeake Ripper” on his back and started the engine of his Triumph Rocket III Roadster.  


His first lieutenant Abel Gideon was left in charge of the club so he was sure that everything is going to fine in his absence. Matthew Brown the youngest member of the Rippers was the one to bear company to Hannibal in today’s journey showed up in his doorstep right before Hannibal’s departure so together they started towards “New Hope”.

 

An orphan asylum “New Hope” was disposed in an old fashioned building in the very heart of Baltimore not very far from the famous The Walters Art museum and Enoch Pratt Free Library on the west Franklin Street. The last Saturday of every month the Rippers paid them a visit to offer some help, providing food, toys and clothes for kids that was deprived from parents care forever. Hannibal Lecter the leader of the Rippers was the only one from his club who visited this children every month on regular basis. No one knew his true motive but his help was impossible to replace and if the kid needed help in any form everyone knew the Rippers will provide it.

Their cooperation began when of The Rippers helped a homeless teenager Abigail Hobbs who escaped the Port Heaven after her father murder and ate eight girls who looked just like her. Homeless, dirty and starving she was found by Hannibal Lecter himself who arranged a new home for her in the “New Home”. After some legal procedures authorities decided that this place suits Abigail in perfect way and she was allowed to stay. Hannibal visited her ever since.

They parked their vehicles opposite the entrance of “New Hope”. They collected all the stuff for children they brought with them and headed towards the administration of the facility. 

“Abigail, are you here?” – Hannibal asked in playful tone.

“Hannibal! You came!” – the girl shouted putting him in a tight hug.

“How could I not. It’s the last Saturday of the month after all” – he said with a smirk.

“I’m so glad you came! I missed you so much!” –she said hugging him a bit tighter.

“I missed you too Abigail. How are doing? Any new friends, hobbies or something you would like to tell me?”

“ My only friend is Marissa as you well know, and no. No new hobbies or friends or news. How are you?”- she asked. But in the very moment a signal system of Hannibal’s motorcycle went alive telling his master that someone tried to damage his property.

“I’m sorry but I have to excuse myself for a second young lady” – he said with a calm voice and started towards the exit.

To be honest the almighty Hannibal Lecter was not ready for the scene in front of him. His Precious Triumph Rocket III Roadster was on the ground and near it a Michelangelo’s angel tried to stop some ugly bully from kicking his iron monster. 

“Stop this immediately!” – he said in a loud threatening voice. 

The second after his appearance the bully run away from their sight leaving the Michelangelo’s angel near his iron monster with a large bruise that started to form under his left eye.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” – Hannibal asked a Michelangelo’s angel in calm tone.

“Yes. I’m fine. Thank you”. The angel replied softly.

“What is going on here?” an angry voice asked behind Hannibal’s back.

Matthew brown appeared in the exit of the “New hope” with the murder look on his face.

“I believe this gentleman saved my motorcycle from stealing” – Hannibal said in calm tone.

“And this man would be who exactly?” –Matthew asked still being very annoyed with the situation.

“Will Graham. My name is Will Graham. You’re welcome by the way”. An angel, no Will replied in the same calm tone.

“Pleasure to meet you mister Graham. My name is Hannibal Lecter. And the angry one’s is Matthew Brown. We are in great debt in front of you. Please accept our sincere gratitude.” - Hannibal said trying and failing to capture Will’s eyes.

“It’s not necessary. I did what everyone would do in the situation like this.”

“On the contrary, mr.Graham. I believe what you did was far beyond from what people do this days in the situations like this. So I owe you at least a good dinner and nice drinks. Would you accept my offer mr. Graham?” – he asked looking directly into the angel’s eyes.

All shades of blueish grey and green of the angels eyes sparked at the same time when he raised his eyes and looked directly into Hannibal’s maroon ones.

“It really is not necessary, you know?” – he said with an unsure tone.

“I know. But it would be my pleasure. Here is an address mr. Graham. Please come any time.” – he said passing Will a card with a phone and an address and went toward his motorcycle to raise it up from the ground.

“Ok but with one condition. Call me Will. Please. Mr. Graham was my father and I’m nothing like him” – was a soft reply.

“I’m looking forward to see you very soon, Will” – He said and started the engine of his Triumph and then went down the Franklin Street with an engine roar.

“I’ll be there” – Will whispered to no one in particular not realizing that the very sight of this man with high cheekbones and deep maroon eyes made his heart race with erratic speed.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-  
Thursday  
South Baltimore. Virginia. E.Barney Street. 

“The Chesapeake” was not a typical biker’s bar. It was disposed in a two-storied building made of red brick on E. Barney Street in South Baltimore. The building was more than sixty years old but still had it looks and charm. One of the most notable things about this building was French windows on the first floor and large Palladian window above the main door which inevitably alluded you that the owner has a European roots or a weak spot for European architecture. 

Along the red brick walls of “the Chesapeake” grow a small rose-bushes. The porch is decorated as a simple arch with the symbol of the Rippers – The Grim Ripper that cut out on a massive wooden door that welcomes every quest of the bar. 

Opposite the entrance of “the Chesapeake” you can find many motorcycles of all kinds and types that belong to the regulars of the bar and club members and some vacant parking spaces also.

Friday night traditionally is the most busy and popular time during the week. That was the main reason why Will Graham decided to pay Rippers a visit on Thursday evening. He wore a simple white t-shirt, black leather jacket, dark navy jeans and his favorite pair of black boots. He parked his old Kawasaki KZ 900 in a parking space opposite the entrance and went inside.

 

The first thing that captured his eye was a massive wooden bar counter along the entire brick wall. Tens of black and white pictures with the members of the club hung on the wall illuminated with a dim lights. All the furniture was made of dark massive wood. Despite of obvious expectations Will was met not with AC/DC ‘highway to hell’ but with quiet relaxing instrumental rock’n’roll melody that he had never heard before. The whole space was divided in two separate areas. One was occupied solely by the Rippers and the other by regular customers and guests. As expected Thursday evening wasn’t very popular with the customers. There were only five or six people that according to their jackets and a place that they occupied were members of the Rippers for sure.

 

“Hello, does anyone expects you, sir?” –a very tall dark haired muscular man with broad shoulders calmly asked Will as he entered the room. 

“Hannibal Lecter has asked to see me. My name is Will Graham” – he said flatly.

 

“Just a moment, please. I’ll let him know that you are here” – said the tall man and disappeared behind the bar leaving Will with mildly uneasy feeling.

 

From the very first meeting with Hannibal Lecter Will Graham couldn’t help himself but to feel anxious. The man was polite, obviously intelligent, hypnotic like a serpent charmer, all consuming and definitely dangerous. Will was worried that Crawford’s crusade was doomed since the moment Hannibal would properly talk to him. He was hundred percent sure he won’t be able to fool this man. And yet he had to try. For all the screaming souls that was brutally murdered in the South Baltimore by some vigilante he had to try.  
“Hello Will. I’m glad that you finally decided to come” – a familiar accented voice brought him back from his thinking. Hannibal Lecter was wearing a simple dark t-shirt with the long sleeve, custom vintage black leather jacket, black waterproof leather trousers and Chippewa Men's Engineer Steel Toe Motorcycle Boots.

 

“Hello Hannibal” – Will replied curtly trying to even his voice after the man appeared behind him. Suddenly his heart began to race with double force and he had no idea how to calm it.

 

“Please, follow me. I believe I’ve promised you a nice dinner and fine drinks” –Hannibal said with a smirk and led him to his private area in the corner behind the bar.

 

After they settled down a blonde girl appeared out of the blue with a bar menu ready to take their orders.

 

“So, what’s for dinner?” - Will asked looking at Hannibal’s jaw avoiding his hypnotic eyes.

 

“Never ask. You’ll spoil the surprise” – Hannibal answered with a sly smirk and looked at the girl that was patiently waiting for their order.

 

“Miriam, please bring us my favorite” – Hannibal said to the girl that left with a nod and knowing smile.

 

“Everything in the menu worth trying to be honest but what you’re going to try less than in 30 minutes will change your palate forever, trust me” – Hannibal told Will trying to catch his gaze.

 

“I’ll take your word for it. As you well guessed my palate is not as refined as yours and something tells me that you are not less than a gourmand”.

 

“Guilty as charged” Hannibal said with a chuckle obviously pleased with Will’s observation. “I’m very careful about what I put into my body which means I end up preparing most meals myself. Same goes for all the meals that you can taste here. All of them are made from the finest ingredients under my instructions with the recipes that I selected very carefully from all over the globe”.

 

“Well, that’s really impressive. I’m dying to know what you chose for us for this evening referring to it as your favorite. Wait a minute. You said they cook here under your instructions does this mean you’re the Chef?” – Will said with a nervous chuckle.

 

“You may say that. I’m the owner. This place is mine as is the club. And trust me there is no need to die to know it. As far as I can tell our meal will be here less than in a minute” – Hannibal said with a strange look in his that Will couldn’t recognize for sure. Was it some sort of gratification or pride maybe? Before his thoughts took him any further Miriam came back with two heavenly smelling steaks and a bottle of red wine”. 

 

“A very simple meal but not with reference to the taste - Grilled lamb steaks with pistachio and rocket pesto with freshly grated hard cheese and olive oil served with halved grilled tomatoes and fresh pasta with a bottle of lovely 2004 Red Burgundy Chambertin wine. Bon appetite.” Hannibal said it obviously very pleased with his choice with the ease of chef who is immensely proud of a well made meal.

To say that Will was left speechless after such rich presentation was to say nothing at all. Never in his 27 years old life Will Graham was taken care in such a luxurious way like he was the main person in the room and the only one that truly worth attention. When he was a young boy his father cooked him very simple meals like fried potatoes or gumbo. But never and nothing like this. Trying to calm his shaken suddenly hands he took a knife and a fork, made a cut and put the first piece of meat in his mouth. The taste was as heavenly rich as was the smell”.

“Never tasted a lamb this good, you were right. It’s delicious, thank you” Will said trying at least maintain his manners in order.

 

“It’s my pleasure Will” Hannibal said with a small smile.

 

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Much to Will’s surprise Hannibal’s company proved to be very relaxing and comfortable. After the first cut of the finest steak in his life all the troubles that hunted Will’s mind left him alone. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this peaceful and calm.

 

“I really hope you enjoying this evening, Will” – Hannibal said as If sensing his change mood.

 

“Surprisingly to myself I’m, thanks to you” – Will said actually surprising himself with sincerity of his own words. 

 

“The pleasure is all mine. It was the least that I could do to thank you for your brave actions and saving my precious Triumph from stealing with a risk to your own health. If you don’t mind me asking how are you feeling, Will? I should hope that the injury this man caused you was not more than a bruise that is healed nicely by the time but not some concussion”.

 

“I’m totally fine, thank you. As you can see the bruise is almost healed and no headaches or concussions of any kinds. Thank you for asking. I appreciate your concern” – He said softly.

 

“I’m relieved to hear that and it sounds like a good reason to raise a toast. For your bravery due to unfortunate events that caused our fortunate meeting. Cheers”. Hannibal raised his glass looking at Will straight in the eyes with such intense that made a younger man blush to his own horror.

 

“Cheers” Will raised a toast and withdrawn his eyes. He obviously wasn’t ready for such intense attention from a man like Hannibal Lecter. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking what do you do, Will?” Hannibal asked with genuine interest.

 

Here it was the moment of truth. Now or never. Time for his cover to reveal itself. 

 

“I’m a mechanic. I’ve just moved to Baltimore from Louisiana after my father's funeral. Trying to start over, you know?” – Will said with as much sincerity as he could.

 

“I’m really sorry to hear about such unfortunate events that made you leave your home. But I cannot say that I’m sorry for the result because after all you are here right now and I have a privilege to enjoy your company”.

 

Will had to look at the window not to look at Hannibal because in this very moment his face was as red as wine he was drinking.

 

“Not fond of eye contact are you?” Hannibal asked trying to catch this deep green and blue gaze.

 

“Eyes are distracting. See too much not see enough. Trying to avoid eyes as much as I possible. And I’m confused what kind of pleasure you see in my company. I’m just an unemployed mechanic from Louisiana, not very pleasant and social. There is nothing special about me”. Will said slightly defensive.

 

“I’d argue you are very special and I have every intention to prove you that. And as for you being unemployed mechanic as an owner of several motorcycle workshops I could always use a good one”. Hannibal said with a proud suggestive smile.

 

“You offering me a job? Seriously? We’ve just met, you fed me luxurious dinner and now you offering me a job? Am I dreaming or something?” Will asked trying to sound as much suspicious as he could.

 

“Trust me Will. Helping people who deserve it is what I do best and this is not dream. Would you consider accepting my offer?” 

 

“What do you want in return? Don’t take it as a personal offense but I’ve never met a person who is willing to help without expecting something in return especially not for someone like me”

 

“You are right. I have my ulterior motive. In return for my help I would ask a pleasure of you company every Friday night at my house at 7-30 PM to have a homemade dinner and a conversations. I find myself lacking of worthy companions and I’d like nothing more than to spend an evening with someone who has an ability understand things the way you are”.

 

“What makes you think I’m the right person for that? We’ve just met. You don’t know me at all” Will said as if trying to beat Hannibal out of reason.

 

“Maybe I find you interesting, Will”. Hannibal said with a sly grin.

 

“Maybe I don’t find you that interesting, Hannibal”. Will said with a matching sly grin.

 

“You will. Do we have a deal, Will?” He asked again.

 

“Yes. We have a deal”.

And suddenly Will felt like just’ve made a deal with the Devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story! Tell me if you like how it goes so far. I love every single one you for taking your time to comment and leaving kudos! )))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter are taking place before chapter 4.

-5-

Sunday

 

Baltimore. Virginia. Chandler Square. 

The next day after the events taken place at “New Hope” Hannibal Lecter felt like a living wire for the first time in a very long time. If anyone asked him what caused his state he would probably lie because truth to be told he wasn’t the one to easily trust anyone. Will Graham was special Hannibal could tell for sure. The man was bearing a face of the renaissance martyr and could easily made the latter green with envy. Will Graham was beautiful, yes, but Hannibal had a gift of seeing people for what they are and he could tell with hundred percent certainty that he was much more than an antisocial man with a habit of protecting one’s property. No, this beautiful man was intelligent, and contained some proclivities for a violence that he probably denied himself. The very first thing that captured Hannibal’s attention was Will’s eyes that were ultimately feral with need to punish that unknown bully who tried to steal his motorcycle. The animal that was Will Graham’s true form made himself known just for a second but it was enough for Hannibal to be interested in this man completely.

After the perpetrator escaped from the scene Will Graham came back to his shell, hid his eyes behind the glasses and tried to avoid everyone as much as possible, even tried to leave and decline his well earned reward for his noble actions. Some defense mechanism obviously caused by a sensitive psyche. The way Will tried to avoid eye contact was a sign that he wanted to hide something or protect his thoughts. Maybe both. How fascinating. 

Hannibal knew better than to let this remarkable creature leave his sight once it captured his full attention so now almighty Hannibal Lecter was worried that Will Graham won’t come. He accepted his invitation but truth to be told he could do it just to be left alone and giving his presumably antisocial way of living it was most likely. 

That was the main reason why Hannibal Lecter was like tiger in the cage. He cursed himself that he didn’t ask Will some personal details to be able to find him if the man choose to ignore his invitation but all he could do now was waiting and hoping that the fate will bring them together. Baltimore wasn’t this big city after all.

Sitting in his luxury equipped study Hannibal draw his new acquaintance the way Guido Reni painted Saint Sebastian so many centuries ago and couldn’t help but wonder if his predecessor also craved an attention of the man that lent him appearance that he immortalized in his painting.

Spring was Hannibal’s favorite time of the year. Not too cold, not too hot, not too rainy. Just perfectly warm weather full of sunny days and gentle breeze. Thanks to Hannibal’s sudden discovery of a potentially worthy companion even his favorite weather wasn’t relaxing at all. But the trees were so beautiful with blossoming flowers so he knew exactly what could help him to relax. A very rude man that tried to verbally (lucky for him) assault Miriam a couple of weeks ago at the bar was just a perfect nominee for a new spring tableau. Hannibal thought about taking away his dirty hands, tear out his worthless heart and tongue and place him in the Riverside Park on E. Randall Street. Yes. That could definitely work. Hannibal smiled to himself and decided that the day was indeed beautiful and a good ride out of the city would be good for the soul.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tuesday. Will Graham was reading the files about all the members of The Rippers before his inevitable meeting with Hannibal Lecter on Thursday night this week. Will Had to hand it to Jack Crawford the man knew what he was doing. The plan went with a swing just as he predicted. The bruise that went as a result of “protecting one’s property out of good will” was a small inconvenience but in the end it served a plausible addition to the cover story. The fact that he and Zeller wasn’t properly introduced before the whole operation brought a necessary profit, the fight was almost authentic and Hannibal Lecter successfully swallowed the bait. 

As expected according to the files The Rippers were clean as the driven snow. There was nothing that connected them with any illegal activities. They paid taxes, had no criminal records, and had a steady jobs at workshops that belong to Hannibal Lecter. According to the records they were almost saints. Almost. Everything was too clean. Too perfect. Artificial even. Will Graham was sure that nobody could be this perfect and spotless. He was sure that they hide something that’s why he decided that Crawford’s crusade was worth trying. 

The club leader Hannibal Lecter was the most artificial among all of them. European origin born in Lithuania, no records of the family, came to the States from France where he studied medicine, but never used his diploma after coming to the US soil. Owns “The Chesapeake” bar and two motorcycle workshops. Has a history of a charity activities being a patron of an orphan asylum “New Hope” and women’s shelter “House of Joy”. The man has a respect of the Baltimore finest. Two years ago he even received the freedom of the Baltimore city. If anyone would tell Will after reading the file that Hannibal Lecter has an angels wings he wouldn’t even be surprised. 

 

And yet Will met the man himself and his empathy told him that the Hannibal Lecter in the file was a well made façade. This man was wearing a very well tailored person suit but his eyes were the eyes of a predator. His posture and aura were screaming “RUN! He is dangerous!” and yet somehow no one ever noticed that except for Will who had to admit that this man genuinely intrigued him like a Christmas present in a bright wrapping. He wanted to see the true Hannibal Lecter. He wanted to know the truth.

 

Of course Will was telling himself that this particular desire was a result of his wish to solve the case. Yet the moment their eyes briefly met in front of the “New hope” his inner darkness truly went alive for the first time since the G.J.Hobbs incident. He felt excitement. The game began.

 

Wednesday morning in the godawful hour right before the dawn he was awakened by three loud knocks at his door. Winston began to bark, the sleep left him for good, so he rose from the bed and opened the door wearing only a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt.

Jack Crawford himself was standing on his doorstep with a cup of coffee and a thick case file.

 

“Hello Will” – he said a let himself in without asking permission or apologizing for sudden intrusion.

 

“Rude” – Will thought but said nothing about Crawford’s outrageous behavior.

 

“Hello to you too. What are you doing here at…five in the morning, Jack? Don’t you sleep at all?” – He asked with irritated voice. He wasn’t a morning person and if Jack thought that he could wake in this godawful hour he would have to suffer all the consequences of his actions.

 

“There was a murder. Again. I believe it’s our vigilante. Looks at the file” He said passing a file to Will. 

“Yesterday at 11PM a man named Jeremy Carson was found in the Riverside Park on E. Randall Street. He was tethered naked to the cherry tree with a rope. His hands were cut off with a saw, chest opened, heart removed the same as his tongue. And no one saw anything! Again! He left no evidence. Again! I need you to look at this pictures and tell me what you see. I need you tell what kind of person could do this!

 

Will looked at the pictures Crawford carefully collected in the file and closed his eyes. “I’ve met you just once but it was enough for me to feel contempt. Your sole existence insult the whole world. My world. You have no place here. You use your tongue to tell others filthy things so I take it away from you. You use hands not to create art but to destroy. You don’t deserve them so I cut them out. Your consider people around you your servants, and don’t care about others so I take away your heart because you don’t need one. I will put you under the blossoming tree so in your death you’ll try to bring others beauty that you lacked in life. This is my design”.

“It’s him. I’m sure. I believe our victim insulted him or someone our killer knows so he felt like he needed to restore the balance and make his world clean again.” Will said. 

“Your meeting with the Rippers is tomorrow?” Crawford asked.

 

“Yes. Everything according to plan”.

 

“Good. I need you to remember the feeling about this killer and find him. I’m sure you’ll be able to figure him out. You’re my only hope”. 

 

“Of course Jack” Will said and saw Crawford’s out.

 

After he closed the door he closed his eyes and came back to the crime scene again. A man under the blossoming tree trying to bring the beauty he had never had in his life and finding it in his death. 

Beautiful. 

 

Will Graham thought it was beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter is partly Hannibal’s POV during the date at the Chesapeake.

After he’d finished his latest masterpiece at the Riverside Park Hannibal fell into his daily club routine with taking care about the business and his people. The constant longing for a company of his new acquaintance followed him like a shadow wherever he went but it was a pleasant change if he had to be honest with himself. After all Hannibal could never imagine that a person like Will Graham could exist so it was better to suffer as a result of craving a worthy companion that to live not knowing that he exists at all.

 

Hannibal entered “The Chesapeake” after noon. The bar wasn’t occupied with guests in this hour so he poured himself a cup of his favorite Brazilian coffee and went to his office to deal with book-keeping and new contracts. 

 

The day passed slowly without any accidents. Hannibal was deep in his numbers when the soft knock at the door disturbed him from thinking. 

 

“Abel, you may come in” – he said with his usual restrained voice.

 

Abel Gideon his second in command, his lieutenant and the closest man that Hannibal could refer as a friend in his life opened the door and went inside the office.

 

“It never cease to amaze me how you always know who stands behind the door without looking” He said with sincere smile.

 

“What If I tell you that I can smell the truth, would you believe me?” Hannibal said with a smirk.

 

“After all those years that we know each other I’ll believe in anything you tell me even if you confess that you came from another planet to save our sinful world from the evil and injustice” – Abel replied with a grin.

 

“I must confess your intended joke is not so far from the truth as it supposed to be except that I’m hundred percent homo sapience and certainly not some variation of Clark Kent in modern Baltimore but I admit that making our world a better place could be my goal in life. As for “Evil and injustice” I must disappoint you as I don’t believe that such things exist. The concept of good and evil is a creation of human mind and could be truly found in the mind of the beholder. What is good for one person could be catastrophic for another. Earthquakes and storms are the closest things you could call evil in this world because they bring destructions to our lives. In human world the concept is purely philosophical. Personally I don’t believe in that. Every action could be considered good and evil from different points of view taking circumstances into account. Same goes to justice and injustice. What government considers just could be opposite to the meaning of the justice that exists in a victim’s mind. Killers and rapists went free because of the holes inside the legal system. Some of perpetrators are never found because they are clever enough not to leave any evidence behind. The justice is a very subjective concept and non-existent as an objective one as I see it. ” - He said looking straight into Abel’s eye with a Mona Lisa smile on his thin lips.

Abel went completely silent for a moment. He got used for Hannibal’s habit to complicate every small talk (if Hannibal even knew the concept of such trivial thing) but every time he was left speechless.

“Making a world a better is the most noble goal among all is it not? But if you don’t believe in good or evil what do you fight against, Hannibal?”

 

“Ugliness in every form it takes” – He said being completely serious now.

 

Somehow the temperature in the room went cold. This simple statement sounded like a pure threat and screamed ‘danger’. His throat was suddenly very dry. He coughed.

 

“Well, that was educational to say the least but I came not because of that. There is a visitor that claims you’ve personally asked to see him. He is waiting for you at the bar”.

 

A time stopped for a moment the same as Hannibal’s heart and breath. Hope. What a strange feeling in his chest. Could it be him? Did he come?

 

“Did this visitor tell you his name?” - Trying not to show his excitement he asked as flatly as he could putting his mask of indifference in place.

 

“Will Graham” was simple reply.

 

“Finally” – Hannibal thought. Will Graham came to him despite his anti-social nature. Maybe God loved Hannibal after all? A relief washed Hannibal’s body and the pain of longing that followed him all week eased in a twinkle.

 

“Thank you Abel. I’ll be there shortly” He said with a small smile.

 

Abel gave Hannibal a small nod and left the office. After the door was closed Hannibal smiled to himself, put his books back to the shelf and went to greet his long-awaited guest.

 

Will Graham was hiding something. He avoid eyes as much as possible. Whenever Hannibal tried to catch his gaze he failed miserably. Hannibal wanted to catch it at least once to be able to draw it in many forms but it seems that Will had other plans.

 

When Will told him that he was newcomer to Baltimore with the skills of mechanic in need for a job Hannibal almost believed that fate or God or some higher power exists and for some mysterious reason truly loves him. The plan created itself in a second and when Will after some moments of reasonable hesitation accepted his offer Hannibal was over the moon.

 

“When would be my first at work?” Will have asked after the deal with the Devil was sealed.

 

“I believe the next Monday would be a perfect day to start. I expect you to come here 10 AM on Monday. Abel will tell you all the details” – Hannibal said with pleased smile.

 

“Also I need to ask for your phone number to be able to find you whether It should be a change of plans or something urgent. And as we agreed that in return for a job you’ll allow me a pleasure to cook a dinner for you on Fridays and giving me a chance to know you better, tomorrow I expect you to come to my house at 7-30PM. Here is my address and personal phone number, feel free to call me if necessary.” Hannibal said passing Will a card with the phone number and home address and a look of pure satisfaction in his maroon eyes.

 

“Aren’t you rushing things a bit Hannibal? You should be careful. People will say that we are in love.” Will said with grin as the statement intended to be a joke, but when Hannibal didn’t reciprocate his laughter but only stared at him adoringly with micro smile on his lips it hit him with full force. 

 

Shit. 

 

He truly did capture man’s attention and not just friendly-intended way so now everything became more complicated because Will wasn’t sure that this attraction will remain one-sided.

 

Will closed his eyes for a moment, signed and dialed Hannibal’s number. He had a mission and this was part of it isn’t it? He reasoned himself.

 

“Now you have my number. I’ll be right on time. Deal is a deal, right?”

 

They smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like the story) Hugs and kisses for all of you)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: HUGE thanks to the http://www.hanniballectermd.com/tagged/paintings+in+hannibal that was incredible helpful with the art descriptions.

-7-

Friday

 

Baltimore. Virginia. Chandler Square.  
Will Graham came to dinner right in time. He decided that his usual jeans and t-shirts wasn’t an option for the “date” as he called it in his mind with Hannibal so he chose a pair of black pants and a coral shirt.

 

Hannibal Lecter’s house was not something one expects to find when you know that the owner runs a motorcycle club. In fact it’s a two-storied mansion with European architecture, columns along the edges of the main entrance and fretworks on the windows. The house is huge and monumental to say the least as a personality of the owner if you had a chance to meet the man.

 

The door has opened a few seconds after he rang a bell. The owner of the house met him wearing a simple white shirt and dark pants.

 

“Will, please come in” – He said with a pleasant smile. 

 

Inside the house there is a vast hall with red wood walls and tens of original paintings from famous European authors. There is a painting called Mary of Modena painted by Willem Wissing in 1685 and Coriolanus painted by Gavin Hamilton that represents Act V, Scene III of Shakespeare’s Coriolanus.  
A notorious painting The Raft of the Medusa by the French Romantic painter and lithographer Théodore Géricault. The last one captured Will’s attention instantly and made him freeze in the hall.

 

“Remarkable painting isn’t it?” Hannibal said noticing Will’s reaction.

 

“It depicts a moment from the aftermath of the wreck of the French naval frigate Méduse, which ran aground off the coast of today’s Mauritania on July 5, 1816. At least 147 people were set adrift on a hurriedly constructed raft; all but 15 died in the 13 days before their rescue, and those who survived endured starvation and dehydration”. Hannibal told Will with a hint of amusement”.

 

“There were rumors that they also practiced cannibalism, you know” Will said carefully. 

 

“Yes, so it was told” – Hannibal said looking at Will with a strange spark in his eyes. “But thankfully today no one is going to die from hunger and dehydration in this house because my plan is quite the opposite. Let me show you the dining room. Shall we?” Hannibal said and led Will through the house.  
Hannibal’s dining room is almost theatrical to say the least. The walls are made of moldings. The wood is stained indigo blue, surrounding all the guests in the color of the night sky. One of the living wall in the dining room has a huge landscape as a backdrop. The plants are all live herbs in containers. The shelves get smaller in size as they rise up the wall because the plants on the lower levels need to receive light in order to survive.

There are a lot of paintings decorating the walls. Landscape: Woods Reflected in a Pond by Oscar Grosch that depicts a pond in front of the wooded, grassy area where the pond is reflecting the trees and a lithograph by John Ogborne of Robert Smirke’s painting Much ado about nothing, act IV, scene II. And famous painting Leda and the Swan by François Boucher created in 1740 is placed over the fireplace.

 

“Quite a collection of art you have I must say. It feels like I’m in the museum not in living house” – Will said observing the paintings with an awe in his voice.

 

“I have a weak spot for traditional art that’s true. It reminds me about the value and beauty of human’s life that should be cherished every minute we have here because eventually it will ends. Guilty as charged.” Hannibal said with a false modesty obviously very pleased with the remark.

“Please have a sit. The dinner will be served shortly”. – Hannibal said and disappeared in the kitchen.

 

A few moments after Hannibal returned to the dining room with something that smelled heavenly.

“Beef Bourguignon” Hannibal said with the proud voice. “Traditionally eaten on Sundays, but I’ve decided to make an exception for the evening. Beef with onions, carrots and mushrooms. Bon appetite.” Hannibal said looking directly at Will with a proud and some expectation.

“It smells wonderful” Will said taking a fork and trying the first peace.  
“It’s delicious, thank you” Will said meaning every word. The man really was hell of a chef Will had to admit.  
“The pleasure Is all mine” Hannibal said with a true smile.  
“I couldn’t help but to notice your reaction on the paintings I’ve collected in the house. Are you fond of art Will?”

“Truth to be told I cannot say that I’m a true expert or  gentleman of virtue, but some paintings have their own voice and speak to you weather you like it or not, if know what I mean”. Was Will’s reply.

“Like The Raft of the Medusa. You couldn’t help yourself but honor the masterpiece because of it’s history, Am I correct?”  
“Yes, exactly. Sometimes I just can’t stop myself from analyzing everything in the room and when I came to the hall and saw the painting with the cannibalistic history…. Sorry, It’s not the topic for a dinner conversation. “ He mumbled apologetically.  
“On the contrary I’m very interested in your thoughts.” Hannibal said with a true curiosity in his eyes. “For example did you know references to the cannibalism in our history could be found even in fairy tales we tell our children? The original versions of Sleeping Beauty, Little Red Riding Hood, Snow White, Hansel and Gretel and Goldilocks and the Three Bears all of them have an original cannibalistic subtext in the story. And yet we believe them to be suitable stories to calm our children before the night falls” 

“Yes but we tell them not the original versions of the stories but Disney versions of the fairy tales where everyone is happy and quite alive and no one is eaten in the end” He replies with a small smile.  
“It’s true but I cannot tell that I prefer the Disney versions to the original ones”

“So you’d rather tell your children a story where the king burns his wife alive so he and Talia can be together or where young girl eats her own grandmother first, her flesh cooked up and her blood poured into a wine glass by our wolfish friend and after that she is eaten by a wolf instead of Disney version?”  
“I believe this versions are so much better and have more resemblance to the real life so my answer would be yes, I’d certainly tell my kids the original versions of the stories”

“I believe that our life has enough horror as is so I’d prefer to tell my kids a Disney version, sorry” Will says with a frown.

“There is no need to for you to feel sorry in this house ever. I’m very much delighted to see your point of view on the matter” Hannibal says with a fond smile.

“As we started the topic of not so pleasant dinner conversations have you heard about the murder in the Riverside Park?” Will asked as calm as he could manage.  
“Dreadful, yes. I’ve read in the newspaper. Not the first one to be mutilated and thrown like a trash in the park. Terrible. Why are you asking, Will?”  
“The article captured my attention. It seemed like the victim was punished for something terrible, I mean his hands and  visceral organs were removed, the humiliation was so obvious “ Will said in low voice avoiding Hannibal’s gaze.  
“Your observations are sharp. You could be a police officer not a boat mechanic if I may be so bold”  
Will felt a cold wave running through his body. The most trust worthy stories are made on truth, right?  
“I’ve studied criminal psychology back in the college. But due to my psychology issues I’ve never been able to use them and make my knowledge a decent job” He said with uncertain voice.  
“I see. Whatever reasons I find your perspective remarkable, Will” Hannibal said with affection in his voice.  
“It’s not what most people say”  
“”What do they say?”

“Nothing. They just disappear”

“Trust me. You’ll have to work very hard to get rid of me” Hannibal said with a smug smile leaving Will speechless.


	8. Monday

Baltimore. Bar Chesapeake.

After dinner at Hannibal’s house Will returned home with uneasy feeling in his stomach and not because of the food that was better than anything that he had ever tasted in his life. No, the reason of this mix of awe and dread was his host that was charming and frightening like the Devil himself. Will couldn’t point what in Hannibal’s behavior made him feel this way and that was disturbing. The man was polite, intelligent, good looking, has a taste for fine things but also made an impression of lion in the shadow before jump to tear his prey apart. And Will felt that he was that prey and that wasn’t pleasant feeling. Will could tell that Hannibal was possessive and that also meant that he had a capacity for violence not that it was surprising because it was pretty obvious from their first encounter but the level of it made itself clear only after the dinner. One thing for clear Will had to find out if the Rippers had the connection to the murders or its absence and leave before it was too late because if not he wasn’t sure that he would be able to leave Hannibal. The man was like light sand and Will felt like he is about to be sucked down.

He arrived at the Chesapeake right on time. As was promised Abel was waiting for him at the bar.

“Mr. Graham, you’re right on time. Please let show you everything’’

“Good morning mr. Gideon and please call me Will”

“Very well Will then I insist you call me Abel. Shall we?’’

Abel true to his word showed Will the workshop, tools and motorcycles than need repairs. And left when the task was clear. If Will was honest with himself that was much better than his actual work as police detective. Less people, less talks, just simple task with plain result. At some point Will had to remind himself that it wasn’t his real job and he had a mission to accomplish.

The day passed quickly. Will fixed a motorcycle without much effort and smiled satisfied with result. He thought about starting another when he saw Hannibal in doorway.

 

“Hello Will. How was your first day?”

“Hello Hannibal. Great really. Just finished fixing this Ducati Scrambler and now I’m free”

“We should have a drink then to celebrate your first day I happen to know a very good place” – Hannibal said with a smirk.

“Let me clean myself a little and we can go wherever you like”.

“A very good place” as Hannibal put it was The Chesapeake bar. Hannibal led Will to his private table and before Will could blink Miriam appeared with a menu.  
“No menu necessary, Miriam. We would like Blue Cheese, Bacon and Chive Stuffed Pork Chops , scotch for Will and Chianti for me, thank you”.

With a nod Miriam left with the order.  
Will had to admit Hannibal was one of the most charming and interesting companion when it came for conversation. To his endless surprise Will could talk to the man about anything for hours and was never tired. On the contrary, talking to Hannibal was easy and pleasant. Devil’s charm for sure.  
“A toast for your first day in “The Chesapeake”. Welcome to the family” Hannibal said with an honest pleased smile on his face.  
“Thank you. It’s good to be here” he said actually meaning it.  
Dinner as promised was delicious, his drink pleasantly strong and His Favorite Devil (as Will decided to call Hannibal in his mind) in an obviously good mood.  
Their conversation was pleasant and light. They talked about different abstract things when suddenly Hannibal asked “Are you happy here, Will” with the same amused expression as one have dissecting a frog for the first time.  
“Do you mean “here” as “here in Baltimore” or “here in The Chesapeake, with you”? he asked in return trying to figure where that sudden question came from.  
“A little of both I suppose”  
“Let’s just say that it’s a nice change and I appreciate the company” – he said.  
“The feeling is mutual” Hannibal said wearing Mona Lisa smile.  


* * *  


That evening on the other side of the bar a man with short dark hair and hurt in his eyes has never left the sight of his boss and his new interest. Pain and jealousy flourished inside his chest like a poison flowers. The place that was earned and belonged to him by any right was now occupied by some bimbo with stupid eyes and messy hair and the most intelligent person in the world was looking at this worthless idiot like a puppy meeting his new master for the first time. Something should be done about it. And soon.  
Anger was suffocating and begged to be released right now.  
Once the pair has left the bar the man finished his forth drink and went to get back what he believed was his.


End file.
